jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Halszka454/Pierwsze takie w moim życiu
Na wstępie zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! Uwaga! Fan-fikcja! Informacje *akcja dzieje się po JWS 2 *Historia dzieje się na Berk *Więcej nie zdradzę *Szczerze wolę formę Hiccstrid od Czkastrid *Jest Heathera i ma Parzypluja imieniem Strumień (ang. Spout) Welcome xD ''Codzienność Koszmarny sen. Spada w przepaść. Nie ma nikogo, kto ją ocali. Gdy prawie spada na ostre jak brzytwa skały, budzi się. Pokój zwykły, codzienny. Gdzie ona jest? Uff... Przecież śpi w "budzie". Co za ulga. Rano Astrid czuła, że boli ją głowa. Koszmarnie, wręcz pęka. Wyszła na dwór zaczerpnąć tchu. Spadła z nóg, zemdlała. Wichura widziała to wszystko. Zaczęła cucić jeźdźczynię. W końcu zaniosła ją do pokoju i położyła na łóżku. Sama pilnowała, kiedy pani się obudzi. W końcu Wichura doczekała się. Po około dwóch godzinach Astrid otworzyła oczy. - Wichurka - była blada. Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Smoczyca przytuliła się do właścicielki. - O nie! Akademia! Wybiegła na dwór, spojrzała na zegar słoneczny. - Już kilka godzin treningu w plecy. Chodź Wichurka, idziemy poćwiczyć lot na własną rękę i spędzić miło czas. Chwilę później obie leciały wśród chmur, które miały różowawy odcień. Z racji, iż smoczyca otrzymała Kurczaka, leciała bardzo szybko, toteż kilkadziesiąt minut później znalazły się w ich tajnym kąciku. Właściwie była to góra, jej szczyt jednak był ukryty pośród chmur. Przysiadły tam, a z dołu nikt ich nie widział. - Ciekawe czego uczył dziś Czkawka. Właśnie! Czkawka! Zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. - I roześmiała się w głos. Wichura, ździwiona, podeszła do Astrid. - Wariatka ze mnie, co nie? Zapomnieć o chłopaku! Ide nazbierać kwiatów. Nasze w wazoniku już zwiędły. Po około godzinie Astrid i Wichura były już w domu. Dziewczyna zajęła się sprzątaniem. Wkrótce ogarnęła cały dom, i dobrze, bo przyszedł Czkawka. - Hej! - i pocałował ją w policzek - Cześć. Jak w akademii? - Bo ja właśnie w sprawie tego. Dlaczego cie nie było? - Źle się poczułam. Głowa mnie bolała, wyszłam na dwór i zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w domu. - To coś poważnego? - A gdzie tam? Daj spokój! Nie bądź nadopiekuńczy. - Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. Lecimy ze Szczerbkiem na Wyspe Węgorzy. Chce pobadać tajfumerangi. Tylko proszę, ani słowa mojej mamie. Boi się o węgorzą grypę i w ogóle. Wiesz, od śmierci taty jest strasznie troskliwa. Aż za bardzo. - To leć! Nic nie powiem! Słowo! Co'' potem Oczywiście Valka była u Astrid. Tą śmieszyła cała sytuacja, jednak z całych sił próbowała i udało jej się nic nie powiedzieć i nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Po chwili Valka wróciła. - Astrid, na Berk przybywa twoja kuzynka, Mellinda. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Coś nie tak Astrid? - Tak! Nie chcę, żeby ona przyjechała. Jest samolubna i na dodatek mnie nie cierpi. Z resztą ja jej też. - Niestety, nic nie poradzisz. To jakaś rodzina z Grubym, będzie u niego mieszkać, i zostanie na Berk. Zamieszka tu. Astrid z wrażenia zatkało. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Naczynie z wodą, które miała w ręce, wypadło i zrobiło dużo huku. - To nie możliwe - wyszeptała. ''Wróciłem! Czkawka wrócił i zaraz poszedł do Astrid. Zastał ją śpiącą. Na ziemi leżała cała masa chusteczek jedwabnych, na policzkach dziewczyny zasychały łzy. Przez sen jeszcze łkała. Postanowił jej nie budzić, ale dostrzegła go wichura i narobiła hałasu. Oczy dziewczyny rozwarły się powoli. - Czkawka? - spytała cicho. - Tak to ja. Dlaczego płakałaś? Co ci się stało? - Płakałam? A gdzie tam! Wcale nie! - udawała - Przecież widzę. - Może tak przez sen... - Nie udawaj. - No dobra płakałam. - Co się stało. - Nie ważne. - Ale powiedz. - Nie!!! Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy! Przepraszam, ale to nie twoja sprawa! - wybuchnęła. - Dobra, rozumiem. Nie chcą nas tu. Chodź Szczerbek. Dajmy jej odpocząć, to się bardzo przyda - powiedział troche zgryźliwie. Astrid wybiegła. Nie za Czkawką. Biegła do Valki. Kobieta otworzyła. - Do Czkawki? - Nie, do pani. To tylko jedno, góra dwa pytanka. - Dobrze. Mam czas. - Nie wiesz, kiedy przypłynie tu Mel? - Za 3 dni. - Rano, w południe, po południu, wieczorem? - Rano. A o co chodzi? - Nic. Zupełnie nic. Tak tylko pytam. W takim razie do widzenial. Bye bye! Valka pomyślała, że dziwna jakaś dzisiaj ta Astrid. Wiedziała doskonale o co chodzi - w thumbprzeciwieństwie do swojego syna. Astrid pobiegła do swojego domu. Ona, nieustraszona wojowniczka, potrzebowała jeszcze około 30 minut, aby porządnie się wypłakać. Pozbierała jedwabne chusteczki do nosa. Jedwabne trzeba przecież prać. Do wody kapały łzy, raz po raz. Dziewczyna trochę się już uspokoiła, nie łkała i była w stanie normalnie mówić. Teraz nie martwiła ją kuzynka. Martwił ją Czkawka, a raczej to, co między nimi zaszło. Niepotrzebnie krzyczała. Już miała iść przeprosić Czkawkę, kiedy to on zapukał do jej drzwi. - Asti, proszę, otwórz! To ja! - No dobra... Wchodź. Usiedli na jej łóżku. - Przepraszam cię za to, że tak cię do... Przerwała mu - To nie twoja wina. Martwiłeś się. To ja przepraszam. Wybuchłam. I jak w tej akademi? - Och, bliźniaki robiły bum więc skończyłem lekcje zanim się zaczęły. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy. Pocałowała go. - A to za co? - Ty wiesz. ostatni dzień bez NIEJ Astrid wstała w dość dobrym humorze. Zapomniała o przyjeździe kuzynki. Postanowiła zrobić Czkawce niespodziankę przygotowując - bezokazyjnie - Jaknog. - Ostatnio mu smakowało - pomyślała Czkawka odwiedził Astrid. - Hej słońce, dopiero wstałaś? - powiedział i ją pocałował. - Tak. I mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Jaką ? - Prosze. - Czy to Jaknog? - Tak! Przygotowałam bezokazyjnie. - To bardzo miło z twojej strony... - Nie gadaj, pij! Na zdrowie. - Astrid, posluchaj. Jaknog jest... potwornie... niedobry! - Co? Kilka lat temu w święta piłeś! - Astrid, ja... ledwo przełknąłem. - Co? - i oblała napojem Czkawkę. - Taka jest prawda. Oblała więc go całym dzbankiem. Chłopak wyszedł... Rzucił tylko przez ramię: - Kiedy się uspokoisz, daj znać. Do widzenia. ciąg dalszy ostatniego dnia bez NIEJ Astrid siedziała na łóżku i mówiła do siedzącej obok Wichury. - Dlaczego ja zawsze wszystko psuję? Czy nigdy nie może być dobrze? Może Jaknog naprawdę jest paskudny. Przypomniała sobie przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli z obrzydzeniem na starania Astrid. - Im wybaczyłam, dlaczego nie przepuściłam Czkawce? Jutro ona tu będzie. I kiedy ja to wszystko naprawię? Astrid postanowiła. Pójdzie tam i przeprosi. - Nie mogę tak iść - mówiła dalej - Idę się przebrać. Włożyła na siebie nową sukienkę, uszytą przez Valke. Aby dotrzeć szybko na miejsce, posłużyła się Wichurą. - Pobawicie się ze Szczerbatym, prawda? Grzeczna smoczyca! Przynajmniej ty nie masz mnie dość... Chwilę później znalazły się na miejscu. Astrid lśniła, świerzo umyta, ubrana w świeże ubranie, ładnie uczesana i przygotowana. Już miała zapukać, gdy zza drzwi wyjrzał Czkawka. - Pokaż ręce, obie na raz. - O co chodzi? - Teraz obróć się. - Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić? - Wchodź. - Dziwnie się zachowujesz. - No wchodź! - No dobra, dobra. Już idę. - Do mojego pokoju. - Okej, jak sobie życzysz. Wyjaśnienia i ciąg dalszy poprzedniego Astrid siedziała z Czkawką w jego pokoju. Był to pokój niezbyt duży, pełen szkiców i różnych przyborów. Głównie obrazki Szczerbatka lub jakichś niedawno poznanych gatunków. I Szczerbaty tam był. - Na początki mogę cię prosić, aby Szczerbatek stąd szedł? - Dlaczego? - Wichura została na podwórku. -Aha... Szczerbatek, biegnij na podwórko. Pobawisz się z Wichurą. Tylko ogon ci ustawię. - Ale jak. - Automatyk. Testuję. - To fajnie, nareszcie może się pobawić. - Zacznij. - Przepraszam. Doszłam do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie na ciebie krzyczałam. Doszłam do wniosku, że Jaknog jest okropny! Przepraszam. - Ja też przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak prosto z mostu. Wręczył jej bukiet kwiatów. - Dziękuję... I muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Coś bardzo ważnego. - No słucham. - Wtedy... Naprawdę ryczałam jak bóbr! Bo ktoś przyjeżdża... Niby z rodziny ale nie lubię jej. - Powiedziałaś jej? - No tak, głuchy jesteś? - I co... Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Zazdrosna jesteś co? - No... Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - Rozumiem więcej niż ci się zdaje. - Tak, tylko to, że pałam zazdrością! Nie wiesz nic o mojej przeszłości. Całe dzieciństwo spędziłeś, nie wyściubiając nosa z tej kuźni! Przepraszam ale... musze już iść. - To pa. Tylko Astrid... Nie wiem czy wytrzymam te twoje wahania nastroju. Zastanów się. Ona spojrzała smutno w jego oczy. Jego wzrok przeszywał na wskroć. Wiedziała, że robi źle. Ale czy potrafi się zmienić? Taka już jest. Była i chyba będzie. 'Witaj' 'jędzo!' Tak. Pamiętny, znienawidzony, trefny, pechowy i nie wiadomo jaki jeszcze dzień! Być może jeden z 25 dni w życiu! Na pewno! Piękny, zadbany statek, z mocnego drewna, o pięknym, czerwonym żaglu z prawdziwego jedwabiu. Ozdobiony tarczami z wizerunkami smoków. Przeróżnych, każda tarcza zupełnie inna. No ale czegóż się spodziewać po wspaniałej Mell. Takiej pięknej, uroczej, wychowanej. Takiej delikatnej a jednocześnie sprawnej. Cały akapit wyraził myśli Astrid, gdy już wyraźnie ujrzała statek. Astrid stała nie sama. Na powitanie cudownego dziecka - tak wszyscy mówili o tej "jędzy" - zeszo się 2/5 wioski! Między innymi; Phlegma, Sven, ona - Astrid, Pyskacz, Stocik oczywiście, Bliźniaki, Sączysmark z ojcem, Śledzik, kilku innych i - chociaż ich nie widziała - Wiadro i Gruby też tam byli. W końcu dziewczyna to podopieczna grubego. Wkrótce statek przybił do brzegu. Na stały ląd zeszła jakby bogini. Piękne, kasztanowe, długie włosy, duże, zielone oczy, jasna cera. Ubrana w cudowną jedwabną sukienkę. Na wierzch przyrzucona skóra niedźwiedzia. Astrid zrobiła krok do przodu. Teraz przypomniała sobie; pogryzienia pszczół, kiedy to kuzynka pod groźbą wysłała ją po miód, chłód wody, wrzucona znów przez Mell. Kiedy rodzice krzyczęli na nią, że coś popsuła, pobrudziła etc. A za wszystkim stała ona: Mellinda, pod powłoką niewinnej i czasami ofary, kiedy skaleczyła się gałązką. I żeby zrobić jej na złoć, przejechała mocniej, do krwi. Zatem krok do przodu. Już miała ruszyć na przywitanie, kiedy do jędzy podszedł... no nie kto inny niż Czkawka! Tego się nie spodziewała. Chłopak pocałował dziewczynę w rękę. Powiedział; - Serdecznie witamy cię piękna na Berk! - i ledwo dosłyszalnie, co tylko usłyszała wysunięta do przodu Astrid, powiedział - Mam nadzieję, że zabawisz tu jak najdłużej. Ona uśmiechnęła się słodko. - No tak, stary zwyczaj. - pomyślała Astrid. Wtem Mell ją zauważyła. - Astrid! Miło cię widzieć! Minęło 17 lat! - i uścisnęła ją tak mocno, że dziewczyna nie mogła złapać tchu. Ostatnim tlenem, który pozostał jej w płucach, wydusiła pierwsze tego dnia kłamstwo: - Ciebie... też miło. - Idę do ciebie na jakiś poczęstunek. Opowiem ci o sobie, ty też mi coś opowiesz, będzie fajnie. - Jasne - ale tak naprawdę pomyślała - Zawsze tak mówiłaś. Ten tekst masz wyuczony na pamięć. I przez 17 lat nie zapomniałaś. Wystarczy'' jedna Zatem Astrid zaparzyła herbatę; ostatnią jaką miała. Wyjęła jakieś ciasteczka; jedne z nielicznych, które się jej udały. I rozpoczęła się rozmowa. - Wiesz, przez te wszystkie lata codziennie myślałam, o tych naszych kawałach! A najśmieszniejsze jest to, że zawsze ty obrywałaś! Och Astrid! Przez ten czas, w moim obecnym miejscu zamieszkania, nikt tak dla mnie się nie poświęcał. Swoją drogą ten Czkawka, tak się nazywa, prawda? Miły bardzo. Astrid zacisnęły się pięści, tak mocno, że paznokcie ją raniły. Nie zważała na to. - Astrid, co się stało? Krew ci leci z rąk i cała czerwona jesteś. Wyjęła z płaszcza dwie jedwabne chustki. Natomiast Astrid, w nagłym i niespodziewanym napływie przyjaźni, wzięła je, podziękowała i chwyciła w dłonie, aby zatamować krew. - Lepiej? - Tak, i jeszcze raz dziękuję. Wtedy znów zaczęła się rozmowa. Astrid jednak zdała sobie sprawę co zrobiła, milczała więc cały czas i tak na odczep się, rzucała komentarze typu; fascynujące, doprawdy, cudowne. A Mell gadała i gadała i jakby nie wyczerpywała tematu, ciągle coś nowego przychodziło jej do głowy. Aby zakończyć tę szopkę; bo według Mellindy wystarczy jedna do rozmowy, Astrid wymyśliła coś... - Wiesz Mellindo? Boli mnie głowa. Chcę odpocząć. A ty przecież masz jeszcze bagaże, musisz się rozpakować i też odpocząć. - Dobrze. I wiesz. Podczas rejsu zaatakował nas Wrzeniec! - Doprawdy? Ale proszę, chcę zostać sama. Do zobaczenia. - No cóż. Trudno, do zobaczenia. - No. I rzeczywiście. Położyła się. Ale nie z powodu głowy. Była zmęczona. A dochodziła dopiero 16, wg zegara słonecznego. W każdym razie klapnęła na łóżku. Przymróżyła oczy i nieświadomie zasnęła... ''ten sam dzień Astrid wstała godzinę później. Sporo odpoczęła. Wyszła zajrzeć na podwórko. Cofnęła się jednak i dalej patrzyła w jednym kierunku. To było straszne! Sami w to nie uwierzycie, ale Czkawka chodził pod rękę z Mellindą! W sumie, ktoś mógł snuć takie domysły ale jednak. Astrid zakradała się ku nim. Po cichu. Chciała przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Stała za rogiem chaty. Dziewczyna pożegnała Czkawkę, a ten pocałował ją w policzek. Serce Astrid złamało się na pół. Po twarzy płynęły łzy. Zadowolony chłopak szedł powoli. Wtem Astrid wyskoczyła. - Ty Draniu! - Co się stało? - Widziałam was! To chodzenie pod rękę, ten pocałunek i to twoje cholerne zadowolenie! To koniec rozumiesz? I nawet nie próbuj nic wyjaśniać! Nie odzywaj się do mnie! Nie chcę cię znać. I olewam tą całą zasmarkaną akademię. Chcesz grać to przedstawienie? Odstawiać ten cyrk? Nie jestem małpą i beze mnie. Żegnam. Astrid biegła przez wioskę. Potknęła się o kosz z wełną Valki. Ta zobaczyła łzy dziewczyny. - Co się stało dziecko? - Pani syn to kompletny drań. I to moja kuzynka? Och, szkoda gadać. Pani chce porozmawiać, to przyjdzie do mnie. W domu Czkawki moja noga nie postanie. Do widzenia. Valka rozważała w sercu słowa Astrid. Po kilku minutach słowa ułożyły się w sensowną całość. Kobieta pojęła smutek Astrid. Heathera, razem ze swoim smokiem z gatunku parzypluj Spoutem, sadziła przed domem kwiaty. Wtem podbiegła do niej rozjuszona Astrid. - Hej - powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem Hofferson. - Chodźmy do środka. Jesteś w fatalnym stanie. Wszystko mi opowiesz. - Dobrze Heatero. W domu czarnowłosa dziewczyna z zadumą słuchała słów blondynki. - Nie mogę uwierzyć! Serio? - No chyba nie mam urojeń! - No nie. Drań. - Zerwałam z nim. - I wiesz co? To najlepsze co mogłaś zrobić! A teraz przestań płakać. Niepotrzebnie marnujesz łzy! Znów'' pukam do twych drzwi Heathera poszła z Astrid do jej domu. Blondyna była słaba od tego płaczu. Brunetka postanowiła więc dodać jej otuchy. Wtem do drzwi zapukał nie kto inny jak Czkawka. W Astrid walczyły dwa wilki; przebaczenie i umiłowanie vs gniew. I nie wiedziała, którego wilka wybrać. - Czego chcesz? - chciała rzec "pajacu" lub coś w tym stylu - Ja... - Widze, że nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Z resztą mów co chcesz, i tak cię nie wpuszczę, odejde sobie gdzieś w głąb domu, aby cie nie słyszeć. Na twarzy Czkawki pojawiło się zdziwienie. Myślał, że pójdzie o wiele łatwiej. - Zdziwiony? Oj biedactwo myślało, że przyjdzie tu a ja rzuce sie mu w ramiona? Powiem tyle; się przeliczyło. Żegnam, albo Wichurka wystrzeli kolec prosto w twoje czoło. Astrid zdecydowała - przynajmniej na tą chwilę wygrał wilk nienawiści. Miał zdecydowaną przewagę. A w drugim wilku życie jeszcze się tliło. Ale nie wiadomo jak długo. Czkawka szedł przez wioskę. Tłum rzucał na niego dziwne spojrzenia. Niektórzy widzieli go z Mell a po wiosce wieści rozchodzą się szybko. Wtem spotkał Valkę. - Synu, coś ty zrobił tej dziewczynie! Cała wioska huczy od plotek! - Mamo. - Wiem co się stało. Nie postąpiłeś jak wódz. Zrozum, tracisz ludzi i ich wiarę w ciebie! - To dla mnie za dużo. - Idę porozmawiać Astrid. Mam nadzieję, że cie tam nie było! - Byłem. - I nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło. Och. Valka zapukała do domu Astrid. - Kto tam? - Kim jesteś? - Heathera prosze pani. Astrid jest. Idę po nią. Heathera podeszła do Astrid. - Wpuścić mame Czkawki? - Oczywiście. Heathera otworzyła zaryglowane drzwi. ''bam'' i ups! Astrid opowiedziała, ze szczegółami, wszystko Valce. Ta była rozbita. - Wiem, że to pani syn. - Nie zważam na to. Nie postąpił odpowiedzialnie. - Liczyłam na to, że pani go będzie bronić. - Nie. Jestem ku sprawiedliwości. I chociaż to mój syn, nie pochwalam jego zachowania. Spróbuję mu przemówić do ro... - Nie! - przerwała Astrid - Nie potrzeba. Sama rozwiążę tę sprawę. - To ja już idę. Trzymaj się Astrid. Heathera spoglądała niepewnie na dziewczynę. - Chcesz coś powiedzieć? - Może powinnaś mu wybaczyć? - Myślałam o tym... - I? - Nie jestem pewna. Dobra idę. Czekaj tu na mnie, proszę. - Będę czekać. I Astrid wyszła. Czkawka szedł z Mell przez Berk. - Co mam robić? Ona po prostu nie może na mnie patrzeć. - Dziwisz się jej? Bo na twoim miejscu bym się cieszyła, że jeszcze żyję. - Masz rację. Postaram się to naprawić. - Idź! Powodzenia! Przeszedł ze 100 metrów i... bam! Zderzył się z Astrid. Niefortunnie uderzył się przy tym w głowę. Astrid pobiegła po Valkę. Wkrótce ułożyły chłopaka na jego łóżku. Po około godzinie od wypadku obudził się. W tym czasie Astrid nałożyła mu na czoło wilgotną chustkę. - Uderzyłeś się w głowę - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - Całkiem mocno. Ale na szczęście zostanie ci po tym tylko guz. - Tak, miałeś szczęście synek. - Jaki synek? Kim jesteście i skąd mnie znacie? Astrid wzięła Valkę na stronę. - Droczy się? - Nie Asti, on stracił pamięć! - Niemożliwe. - Taka jest prawda. - Wyjdzie z tego? - Zabierzemy go do Gothi, tam się dowiemy. Chłopak patrzył na nie dziwnym wzrokiem. - Kim jesteście, gdzie ja jestem i dlaczego nie mam nogi? Jak mam na imię? - Na imie masz Czkawka, nogi nie masz bo walczyłeś ze smokiem, jesteś na Berk. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - A ty jesteś Astrid? - Tak! Pamiętasz? - Tylko ciebie i to, że chciałem cię przeprosić. Tak więc przepraszam, chociaż nie wiem za co. - Przeprosiny przyjmuję. A teraz wstawaj. Musisz z nami iść. - Dobrze, nie wiem czemu, ale ci ufam. ''Remember Wkrótce Czkawka znalazł się u Gothi. Ta obejrzała go i narysowała na piasku jakieś runy. - Gothi twierdzi, że to mu minie, jeśli dostanie jakiś wywar. Na szczęście go ma. Jednak pamięć odzyska dopiero za tydzień. Musi teraz siedzieć w domu i niegdzie nie wychodzić. - Czyli mamy go pilnować? - Tak. Razem udali się do domu. Przy łóżku czekał Szczerbatek. - Czy to jest smok, który - przełknął ślinę. - Nie. To twój przyjaciel! Sam skonstrułowałeś mu ogon. - Kusi mnie by rzec; Kochany Szczerbatek. - Tak! Jeszcze pamiętasz! Smoka nazwałeś Szczerbatek. Czkawka, który zdążył juz usiąść, wstał nagle. Niestety, uderzył się mocniej w głowę niż wtedy, gdy utracił pamięć. - Au, co się stało? Mama, Astrid!! Co ty tu robisz!? Przepraszam, bardzo mocno i szczrze! Wybaczysz mi? - Już wybaczyłam! Dziś zdążyłeś stracić pamięć. Przepraszałeś mnie, chociaż nie wiedziałeś za co. - Och Astrid - i pocałował ją. - Muszę już iść. Heathera została u mnie w domu. - Do jutra! Widzę cię w Akademii! - No jasne! Do widzenia wam! Pa Szczerbaty! Astrid pobiegła do domu. Jednak Heathery tam nie było. Pobiegła pod jej dom. Rozglądała się... Jest! Sadzi kwiaty! - Dlaczego uciekłaś? - Astrid - powiedziała plecami tyłem do dziewczyny Heathera - nie uciekłam. Długo nie wracałaś, a Strumień dawno nie dostawał Oleandrów. Miałam je schowane w piwnicy. W końcu by zwiędły. Wiem o chorobie, dlatego je chowam. - Ach. Idziesz ze mną polatać? - Jasne. Ale ja popłynę. Tak lepiej dla Strumienia. I poleciały, jedna płynęła na łódce ciągniętej przez Strumienia, natomiast Astrid leciała nad nimi. W końcu dotarły na niewielką wyspę - bez smoków i wikingów. Astrid opowiedziała wszystko Heatherze, potem poleciały z powrotem na Berk. Tam czekała na Astrid niemała niespodzianka. Nie wiedziała jeszcze czy miła, czy nie. Niewiarygodne W domu Astrid czekała na nią Mellinda. - Hej! - Cześć. Co ty tu właściwie robisz? - Przyszłam tutaj w ważnej sprawie. - Mów. - Chciałam cię przeprosić za to wszystko, za te wszystkie krzywdy i kary, które znosiłaś za mnie. Za nasze dzieciństwo. Myślałam nad tym bardzo długo. Doszłam do wniosku, że cię wykorzystywałam. - Wiesz, jednak tak było. I to nie tylko kary ale i obrażenia podczas "misji". - I jeszcze coś. Po Berk huczą plotki, ale uwierz. Nawet nie jestem przyjaciółką Czkawki. Odkąd zobaczyłam, jak na ciebie patrzy, zrozumiałam, że kocha ciebie. Chociaż i tak nie miałam wobec niego żadnych planów. Przychodziłam pod twój dom wieczorem i słyszałam jak płaczesz. Wolałam ci się nie pokazywać, bo nie chcę dostać. Astrid roześmiała się, natomiast Mell zachichotała pod nosem. - I ostatnie dwie sprawy; pierwsza jest taka, że wyjeżdżam za tydzień. Druga, że chcę, abyś mnie nauczyła, a raczej pomogła, tak pomogła, wytresować smoka. - Na pierwszą sprawę odpowiem tak: Będę tęsknić. Druga odpowiedź to to, że Czkawka się na tym zna. - Nie. Wolę ciebie, w końcu to ty wytresowałaś śmiertnika zębacza! - Takiego smoka wybrałaś? - Tak. - Cudownie! Za dwa dni! - Dzięki. I przytuliła Asti mocno i szczerze. Wkrótce też poszła. Była godzina, a właściwie parę minut po godzinie 6 wieczór. Astrid siedziała na łóżku. Wybaczyła kuzynce. I nagle do jej drzwi ktoś zapukał. Nie wiedziała kto, tyle osób mogło chcieć się z nią teraz zobaczyć. Poszła zatem otworzyć. Czy'' muszę? Astrid nawet nie zauważyła, że zaczął padać deszcz. Za drzwiami stała cała ekipa. Wszyscy przemokli do ostatniej suchej nitki. W skład ekipy wchodzili; bliźniaki, Śledzik i Sączysmark. Gdy Astrid otworzyła, do środka wszedł tylko najroślejszy. - O co chodzi? Czemu całą litanią tu przyszliśmy? - Słuchaj, Od paru dni nie ma zajęć w Akademii, ty nie przychodzisz. W wiosce huczy od plotek a my nic nie wiemy! - A więc; pokłóciłam się z Czkawką, nie wiedziałam, że nie robi zajęć, była sprawa z moją kuzynką, teraz wszystko jest dobrze. Tyle ci wystarczy? - A o co się pokłóciliście? - Zapytaj się kogokolwiek w wiosce! Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, a ja nie lubię o tym mówić. Najlepiej jak już pójdziecie, nie mam nic oprócz Jaknoga, jest późno, dzień mnie wykończył... Śledzik jej przerwał. - Jaknog? Ten okropny Jaknog, który - przełknął ze strachem ślinę - serwujesz na święta? - Tak! Dokładnie ten Jaknog. Masz ochotę? - Nie, jednak sobie pójdę. Wszyscy pójdziemy. Mamy swoje sprawy i cześć! Ostatnia tylko sprawa; nie wiesz czy jutro będzie szkolenie? - Nie wiem. Idź do Czkawki. Ja tego nie ustalam. I ja też mam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia; Czkawka zdążył stracić pamięć i ją odzyskać. On ci wszystko opowie. Albo jego matka. Nawet jakby był ten trening, mnie nie będzie. Powiedz mu, że muszę uporządkować sprawy. Zmykaj już! - To pa! I wyszedł. - Czy ja muszę być oblegana cały czas? - pomyślała dziewczyna. - Ech, niech teraz męczą Czkawkę. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Znowu. - Śledzik to ty? - nie odpowiedział nikt. - Kogo znowu przywiało?- pomyślała dziewczyna. ''pomocy Astrid otworzyła drzwi. Jej oczom ukazał się... Czkawka! - Co ty tu robisz? - Nieważne! Ukryj mnie! Błagam! Przyszli do mnie całą hołotą! Wypytują! Nie mam ochoty o niczym mówić, sam nie pamiętam wiele z czasu mojego stanu " nie pamięci". I powiedz, że jutro nie będzie zajęć w Akademii. - Dobra. Widzisz tamte drzwi? - pokazała palcem. - Wejdź tam. Czkawka wykonał polecenie. Astrid położyła się. Nie minęło pięć minut, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Dziewczyna zaczęła udawać śpiącą - jakby dopiero co wstała. Otworzyła drzwi. - To znowu my - powiedział Śledzik - Widziałaś Czkawkę? - Nie! Dostałam tylko wiadomość od... Ostrostrzała, że nie będzie jutro zajęć. Nie napisał czemu. I teraz spałam. - Przepraszamy. My też już idziemy do domów. Późno i powoli się ściemniać będzie. - Pa - i zamknęła drzwi. Oparła się o nie plecami i zsunęła na ziemię, specjalnie jako oznaka znużenia. Poszła do schowka. - Tu jest pełno kurzu i rupieci - mówił Czkawka, po czym kichnął. - Wiesz, oni nie odeszli daleko. Mogę ich zawołać. - Niech cię Odyn broni! - Żartuje. Masz ochotę na Jaknog? Chłopak popatrzył na nią tylko, jednak jego wzrok mówił wszystko. - To chcesz ciasteczko? Jedne z nielicznych, które się udały. - Zaryzykuję. Obydwoje się roześmiali. Jednak zaraz przycichli. Ekipa na pewno była gdzieś niedaleko. Astrid wyjęła ze spiżarenki ciasteczka. Poczęstowała chłopaka. Podeszły mu, zajadał ze smakiem. Była gdzieś za dwadzieścia siódma, oczywiście wieczór. Czas mijał dwójce miło. Rozmawiali, obgadywali wydarzenia z dnia tego i poprzednich. Zajadali oczywiście ciasteczka, zrzucali się z łóżka. Od dawna się tak nie bawili. Jakby mieli po 15 lat! Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Czkawka poszedł po więcej ciasteczek. Astrid została sama i myślała o całym dniu i innych takich codziennych i niecodziennych sprawach. Rozważała wszystko. Miała dużo czasu, Czkawka nie mógł znaleźć bardzo długo pysznych ciasteczek. Były wyśmienite i doskonale ukryte. Astrid przeszło 2 minuty kręciło się w głowie. Nie zważała jednak na to. Czkawka właśnie wracał z ciasteczkami, gdy zobaczył Astrid zwisającą z łóżka. Odłożył delikatnie tacę z łakociami i próbiwał cucić dziewczynę. Bezskutecznie. Wziął ją więc na ręcę i zaniósł do swojego domu. Nie wiedział, czy to coś poważnego, czy nie. I to miała stwierdzić Valka. O Odynie! - Jest jej coś? - zapytał zaniepokojony Czkawka - Hm... wygląda mi to na... zwykłe przemęczenie... Za dużo było teraz na jej głowie. - Nie dziwie się; przyjazd kuzynki, ta cała "przygoda", odwiedziny paczki. Wszystko w jeden dzień. - Masz rację Czkawka. Teraz musi dużo odpoczywać. Obudzi się, myślę, że za jakąś godzinę. Póki co pamiętaj o okładach. Aha, wczoraj tak nagle zniknąłeś. Uciekałeś od przyjaciół? - Valka roześmiała się. - No wiesz... Oni by mnie zamęczyli pytaniami. - I po pomoc udałeś się do Astrid... - A wiesz, było fajnie... I na pewno lepiej 1000 razy, niż gdybym miał siedzieć ze Śledzikiem i wszystko mu opowiadać. - Myślisz, że dadzą ci spokój? - Mam nadzieję, że tak. - A nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - A niby o czym. - Spójrz na kalendarz. - O Odynie! O Thorze! - Teraz już wiesz? - Jak mogłem zapomnieć? - No właśnie. - Dobrze, że chociaż zajęcia w Akademii odwołałem. - Musisz zrobić też coś, przed czym wczoraj uciekałeś. - Spotkać się... z nimi? To jak wleźć w paszczę smoka. - Ale poświęcisz się? - Ja... Tak! Poświęcę się. Bo ta sprawa wymaga poświęcenia. Ale może jeśli będziemy zajęci, oni nie będą zadręczać mnie pytaniami i plotkami. A roboty będzie sporo. W końcu musi być idealnie! Czysto, fajnie, miło. I tym razem to na moją korzyść. wyjaśnienie'' poprzedniego Czkawka zwołał ekipę. - To musi być świetne, dobrze zorganizowane. Mogę na was liczyć? - Tak - odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Nie zawiedźmy jej! W poprzedniej notce jak i z resztą w tej, chodziło i chodzić będzie o Astrid. Astrid i kalendarze, tego dnia bowiem dziewczyna obchodziła... urodziny! - Szpadka! Pakujesz prezenty! Mieczyk, pomagasz Śledzikowi w robieniu dekoracji. I oczywiście masz go słuchać! Sączysmark, obejdź wszystkie domy, oprócz mojego, że będzie impreza urodzinowa Astrid! Ale powiedz, że ona nie może się dowiedzieć. - Ta jest szefie! - odpowiedzeli, znów chórem. - A ty co będziesz robił szefie? - zapytał nagle mieczyk. - Wybiorę prezent. A ze mną idzie Szpadka. To ona w końcu ma go zapakować. Wszyscy gorąco zabrali się do pracy. Nikt nawet nie zadręczał Czkawki pytaniami, przed którymi uciekał. Śledzik przygotowywał dekorację. Mieczyk wykonywał każde jego polecenie. Wkrótce zrobili wielki transparent z napisem "Wszystkiego najlepszego Astrid!", dekoracje przypominające kwiaty i różne inne. - O czymś zapomniałeś Czkawka - powiedział Śledzik. - Ale o czym? Śledzik spojrzał na niego. - O nie! - Krzyknął Czkawka. Czkawka wziął nogi za pas. Phlegma była jedną z najlepszych kucharek w wiosce. Udał się do niej po pomoc. - Czkawka, przykro mi, ale nie mam czasu upiec tortu! - Ale to uroczystość cała wioska! - Zależy ci? - Bardzo mi zależy. - No dobra.- podała mu karteczkę. - Dzięki. - Nie dziękuj! To przepis! Jeśli ci tak zależy to sam upieczesz ten tort. Do widzenia. I chłopak został zupełnie sam ze swoim problemem. A urodziny Astrid miały się zacząć za 2 godziny 40 minut! Chłopak wrócił zatem do przyjaciół. - Śledzik, mogę u ciebie piec? - Jasne, a czemu niby. - Bo Astrid jest u mnie w domu? - Dobra. Biegnij! Masz jeszcze prezent wybrać przecież. - No tak... W domu Śledzika panował porządek. Zwłaszcza w kuchni. Wszystkie narzędzia, garnki etc, były na swoich miejscach. Były tu również wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Na środku kuchni znajdował się stolik z siedmioma miejscami. Czkawka zabrał się do pracy. Wyjął miskę, jajka, mąkę i inne takie. Znalazł też w spiżarni owoce. ''delicja Za pierwszym razem się nie udało, za drugim też nie. Czkawka zgniatał jajka. Dopiero 4 próba okazała się owocna. Do miski, a raczej dużej michy. chłopak wbił 7 jajek. To miał być duży tort. Wsypał odpowiednią ilość mąki, jednak trochę zbladł przy tym. Ekipa padłaby ze śmiechu, widząc go z białymi od mąki włosami. Mleko jaka już znajdowało się w misce. Chłopak robił wszystko zgodnie z przepisem. Borówki jednak ubrudziły mu ręce natomiast mleko wylało się trochę na ubranie. Nadomiar złego okno w tym domu było otwarte a na stole piękne świeże kwiaty. Czkawka doznał, ze wzglęzu na swój słodki zapach (otarł się o kwiaty kilkakrotnie), doznał użądleń. Gdy szedł po jakiś przyrząd, uślizgnął się na jajku, które zniszczył i wywrócił. Wkrótca masa, która powstawała w bólach i mękach, znalazła się w piecu. Kilkakrotnie chłopak wkładał formy z ciastem, którego było dużo i nie mieściło się na jeden raz. W końcu sporo ludzi miało się zejść. Tort był ogromny. Do przygotowania była jeszcze masa. Tym razem robiona w dużo mniejszej misce. Nie oznacza to jednak, że było jej mało. Chłopak użył mleka, łyżki i owoców. Tort był gotowy, duży, ładnie upieczony i przekładany masą, dodatkowo ozdobiony borówkami. Praca nad przysmakiem zajęła chłopakowi 1 godzinę i 45 minut. Z trudem zaniósł tort na stolik, na środek wioski. Za to wszyscy podziwiali jego dzieło. Zabrał się zatem za prezent. Wziął ze sobą Szpadkę i razem poszli do lasu. - Po co my tu jesteśmy? Nie mamy szukać przypadkiem prezentu dla Astrid? Skąd upominek miałby się znaleźć w lesie! - A może dlatego, że go tam ukryłem? - A co jak ci go jakiś smok spali? - A jak by go miał znaleźć? - Tak jak tamten gronkiel! - O nie! - No ruszaj się! Chyba ci zależy! - No pewnie, ale ty idziesz ze mną! mam'' czy nie Czkawka i Szpadka podbiegli dosyć blisko gronkiela. - Co robimy? Czkawka poniósł z ziemi kamień i rzucił daleko. Gronkiel zainteresował się granitem. Jeźdźcy zatem szybko wzięli z tamtąd prezent oraz przyrządy i materiały do pakowania, po czym się ulotnili. - I co to jest za prezent? - Przekonasz się, jak zaczniemy pakowanie. Teraz biegnij. Mamy mało czasu i lepiej, żeby nie zaskoczył nas po drodze żaden smok. Szpadce i Czkawce udało się dobiec do wioski. Szpadka nie była przekonana co do prezentu, póki chłopak nie wyjaśnił jej wszystkiego. Prezent zapakowano w papier (kolorowy! kto by pomyślał) prosto z Chin, o czym zapewniał Johan. Była to prawda, bo w tamtych czasach tylko Chińczycy taki robili. Zajrzyjmy zatem do solenizantki... W domu wodza Valka robiła wszystko, by zatrzmać Astrid. I dość jej to szło. Astrid siedziała, piła herbatę i rozmawiała z Valką. - Muszę już iść. - Ależ skąd! Absolutnie! Nigdzie się z tąd nie ruszysz... Astrid spojrzała na nią. Jej twarz przybrała wyraz "o co ci chodzi?". - To znaczy, zemdlałaś. Nie możesz się tak nagle poderwać. Posiedź jeszcze. - W sumie dobrze. Ale tylko pół godziny. - Gdzie tam! Wystarczy 15 minut (do przyjęcia pozostało 10 minut, z nadwyżką 15; 5 na ostatnie poprawki sekundowe). Wracamy do przygotowań. Okazało się, że w przygotowaniach pomaga Mell. - Co ty tu robisz? - Przyszłam pomóc. Mam coś dla Astrid. - Super, ale przyjęcie za 10 minut! - Aha... Czkawka stanął na krześle. - Słuchajcie wszyscy! - Czy to jajko? - zauważyła Szpadka, gdy zobaczyła rękaw Czkawki. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Dość! - cisza - Zatem słuchajcie! Do końca zostało około 8 minut! Wszystko wykonaliście? - Tak - krzyknęła ekipa chórem. - Goście są? - Jesteśmy - krzyknęli mieszkańcy wioski. - Czkawka! - Co Gustawie. - Jak myślisz, spodoba się Astrid to? - i pokazał chłopakowi. - Pewnie, że się spodoba. Sam robiłeś? - Po części tak! - Czkawka? - spytała się mała dziewczynka - Co? - A Astrid spodoba się to? - pokazała upominek. - Pewnie! Ktoś ma jeszcze ma prezenty? Troje dzieci pokazało swoje prace. A kuzynka Astrid - Mellinda - płakała ze wzruszenia. Chociaż to nie dla niej przeznaczone były prezenty. ''czas! - Już czas, Czkawka, idź po Astrid! - zawołał Śledzik? - Wszystko gotowe? - Tak, wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik - odpowiedział rosły chłopak. Czkawka ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Czekał niespełna dwie minuty, gdy z budynku wyszła Astrid! - Cześć Czkawka! - i przytuliła go mocno. - Cześć. Ufasz mi? - Tak, pewnie! - To zamknij oczy. - Ale... - Ufasz mi czy nie? - No dobra, ufam. Zawiązał więc przepaskę na jej oczy. Prowadził ją w stronę miejsca przyjęcia. Po kilkuset krokach chłopak rozwiązał przepaskę. Jednocześnie wszyscy zaczęli pieśń "sto lat". - Dziękuję wam! - Ależ jeszcze nie ma za co - powiedział Czkawka - Dzieci! Proszę was tutaj. - Coś dla ciebie mamy Astrid. - powiedziała mała dziewczynka. Dzieci po kolei wręczały dziewczynie prezenty. Gdy skończyły, Astrid je rozpakowała. czas'' prezentów - To pluszaki! Są przeurocze! Dziękuję wam! Kto robił Ponocnika? - Ja - powiedział gustaw. - Kto robił Śmiertnika? - Ja! - powiedziała dziewczynka. - Kto robił w takim razie tajfumeranga? - Ja - powiedział jakiś chłopiec - Kto robił straszliwca? - Ja - tym razem odezwała się dziewczynka - To kto zrobił tę Nocną Furię? - Ja - powiedział jakiś chłopiec. - Jeszcze raz wam dziękuję - Astrid odwróciła się do Czkawki - A tę Nocna Furię podaruję tobie. - Dzięki Astrid. Po czym para się przytuliła. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim za zorganizowanie tej cudownej niespodzianki. A kto robił tort? - Czkawka - powiedziała Phlegma - Kazałam mu. I tak naprawdę miałam czas, ale... - Dobrze zrobiłaś. Widzę, że z Czkawki niezły kucharz! - Mam coś dla ciebie. - odezwała się Mellinda. - Mellinda? Co to takiego. - To naszyjnik. - Należał do mojej mamy! - Tak, dała mi go, gdy byłyśmy dziewczynkami. Ale teraz daję go tobie. - Dziękuję. - My też coś mamy - powiedział Śledzik. Cała paczka wręczyła jej piękny, lśniący topór. Trzon był mocny, w barwach wyścigowych Astrid. - Dziękuję. - I ja też coś dla ciebie mam. - powiedział Czkawka. - Naprawdę? Chłopak pokazał ukochanej lśniącą tarczę. Taką jak jego, jednak zamiast wizerunku furii, widnieje na niej postać zębacza. - Wielofunkcyjna tarcza. Dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na ramiona. W końcu wiedziała, że sam robił. Gdy wszyscy wręczyli prezenty, rozpoczęła się zabawa. Trwała ona do białego rana. Tort wszystkim smakował, nie brakowało napojów. Astrid była jedną z najszczęśliwszych osób na ziemi. ''kilka miesięcy później Minęło kilka miesięcy. Astrid pomogła wytresować kuzynce smoka, wyjechała, a życie na Berk toczyło się dalej. Zwłaszcza, że zbliżał się szczególny czas. Coroczne, tradycyjne święto. - A co jeśli one znowu odlecą? - Coś zaplanowałem... Polecimy z nimi! - Naprawdę? Astrid przytuliła chłopaka. Mowa oczywiście o Snoggletog. Tym razem Astrid i Czkawka postanowili, że cała drużyna poleci ze swoimi smokami. Oczywiście podczas Migdalisk. - Ale święta bez ozdobnego drzewka? - zapytała Astrid. - Gdzie tam, gdy już wszystkie małe się wyklują, sprowadzimy wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk. - Lecę powiedzieć reszcie! Powiedz swojej mamie. Niech zastąpi cię na dwa, góra 3 dni w wodzowaniu. Przenieśmy się do akademi. - Słuchajcie! - krzyknęła Astrid - W tym roku 3 dni Snoggletoga spędzimy... tam gdzie Migdaliska! Lecimy z naszymi smokami. Potem wracamy, zabierając ze sobą młode. - Genialne - powiedział Śledzik. - Ty siostra - mówił Mieczyk - będą małe zębirogi? - No tak! Jeszcze więcej wybuchów. - Muszę was zmartwić - odezwał się Śledzik. - Tylko jedna głowa małego zębiroga posiada mechanizm obronny. - Ech... To będziemy się musieli zadowolić małym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem! - Obawiam się, że to Sączysmark będzie niańczyć dzieci swojego smoka, a te dzikie raczej wam piskląt nie udostępnią. - Oj Śledzik - tym razem mówiła Szpadka - Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz niszczyć nasze marzenia! - Dobra, koniec tych dyskusji. Musimy wszystko przygotować, aby jak wrócimy, było wszystkim dobrze. Snoggletog miał zacząć się za 5 dni. Tymczasem u Czkawki. - Pewnie, powodzuję, ale co z Chmuroskokiem? - On też poleci. Mamo, będziesz musiała zostać bez niego... - Ale... - Ja zostałem raz bez Mordki, uda ci się przetrwać, to tylko 3 lub nawet 2 dni. - Dobrze... przygotuj Czkawka wyszedł na dwór, tam czekała ekipa. Astrid: Czas zacząć przygotowania! - To może podział obowiązków? - zaproponował Czkawka - Astrid! Ty zajmiesz się, razem ze mną i Śledzikiem, drzewkiem. Mieczyk i Szpadka, razem z Sączysmarkiem, będą sprawdzać, czy nie ma u nas żadnych smoczych jaj. Jeśli będą, coś wymyślimy. I Sączysmark! Powiedz ludziom w wiosce, aby zajęli się jedzeniem i pomniejszymi dekoracjami. Drzewo było duże, nie sztuczne, ale prawdziwe. Ozdobione różnymi świecidełkami etc. Efekt był zadowalający, chociaż czubek wydawał się Astrid łysy. Znalazła w swoim domu coś na kształt gwiazdy i przywiązała do drzewka. Ludzie w wioasce szybko sie uwijali z dekoracjami, które robiono przeważnie z drzewek iglastych lub innych dostępnych materiałów. Z wypiekami nic się nie działo. Było za wcześnie, aby przygotowywać jedzenie. Po upływie 3 dni, wioska była cała udekorowana. Drzewko nadal stało. Tym razem w żadnym domu nie było smoczych jaj. Błąd sprzed sześciu lat, nauczył czegoś. - Smoki już powoli są opanowywane przez instynkt - powiedział Czkawka, patrząc na Wichurę. - Wichurka, poczekaj dzień czy dwa. Proszę - tym razem smoczyca usłuchała. Po upływie dwóch dni, jeźdźcy zobaczyli, że na niebie coraz mniej lecących smoków. Wsiedli na podopiecznych i wzbili się w przestworza, razem z ostatnimi smokami, które pozostały na Berk, i Chmuroskokiem. Zmierzali na Migdaliska. Wkrótce oczom jeźdźców ukazała się wyspa, ta sama, którą widział Czkawka 6 lat wcześniej. A na niej mnóstwo smoków, nie tylko tych pospolitych na Berk, ale i Ostrokłów i Kroplowijów, były też Rumblehorny i Hotburple. pisklaki - Wow - powiedziała Astrid - tu jest tak cudownie! Mnóstwo smoków i wszystkie w parach! - Tak - Szczerbatek trącił wtedy Czkawkę. - Wiem przyjacielu, ty nie możesz jak one mieć małych. Sczerbatek spuścił oczy i zrobił smutną minę. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałbym znaleźć drugą Nocną Furię - mówił Czkawka - Dla ciebie. Szczerbatek przytulił się do jeźdźca. Serce smoka ściskało się z żalu. Gdy jeźdźcy rozbiegli się, oni zostali sami. Natomiast z oka smoka, spłynęła jedna, duża łza. Spadła na rękę Czkawki. Astrid podbiegła do pary. - Co jest? Trzeba się cie... - urwała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że powodów do radości ona ma dużo, natomiast niektórzy w ogóle - Tak bardzo mi szkoda Szczerbatka - mówiła do Czkawki - Jest taki samotny, a jedyne kogo ma to ciebie. - Masz rację. Ale na świecie nie ma nocnych furii. - Ja idę pooglądać jaja gronkieli. I śmierników i inne takie. Już powiem ci że są! Szczerbatek jeszcze bardziej posmutniał. - To może zostanę tu z tobą - odezwał się Czkawka. Smok pokiwał przecząco głową. Zgodził się iść oglądać jaja Rumblehornów. Jednak w sercu smoka zagościł smutek. I był tam od zawsze, kiedy to po raz ostatni widział kogoś ze swojego gatunku, 9 lat temu. Tymczasem Astrid odnalazła Wichurę. Smoczyca miała troje piskląt; jedno morsko-zielone, drugie niebieskie jak ona, przy czym elementy były pomarańczowe i trzecie, zielono-czerwone. - Są piękne! - Jeźdźczyni przytuliła swą smoczycę. Śledzik odnalazł Sztukamies z dziesięcioma gronkielkami. Smok Bliźniaków miał dwoje małych, z błękitną smoczycą tego samego gatunku. Sączysmark i Hakokieł opiekowali się natomiast jednym, małym ponocniczkiem. Był przeuroczy. Tak minął dzień pierwszy. Migdaliska cd. Następnego dnia znóws trwała zabawa z młodymy. Czkawka miał okazję zobaczyć młode z gatunków, które niedawno pojawiły się na Berk. Gdy ujżał młodego Rumblehorna, przypomniał mu się jego tata. Nie ubolewał tak już nad tym jak dawniej. Jego smok o wiele bardziej cierpiał, ze znanych już Nam przyczyn. Wszyscy byli tak zajęci, że ten drugi dzień, choć cały, zleciał szybciej niż poprzedni. Chcięli jak najszybciej nauczyć latać małe smoczki. Pragnęli już powrócić na Berk, jak najwięcej święta przeżyć z podopiecznymi. Niestety, pisklaki nie umiały jeszcze solidnie wzbić się w powietrze. Dzięki wytrwałości jeźdźców i pomocy Czkawki, każdy pisklak, przed zmrokiem, umiał utrzymać się w powietrzu i był zdolny odlecieć. - Jutro, w południe - mówił Czkawka - młode smoki, dorosłe i nasi ulubieńcy włącznie z nami, Polecimy na Berk! Do południa zatem szlifujemy talenty piskląt - latanie. Do południa zatem trwały treningi - owocne z resztą. Młode smoki utrzymywały się w powietrzu. W południe wszyscy wyruszyli z powrotem na Berk. Kilka godzin później wszyscy dotarli. Valka nareszcie ujrzała coś, co zawsze marzyła zobaczyć - młodego Stormcuttera. - Nie było ich tam dużo, z 4 osobniki. W końcu Berk jest daleko. - mówił Czkawka. Wikingowie cieszyli się z powrotu ulubieńców. A święto trwało 4 dni, wszyscy się bawili, tańczyli, śpiewali i dopieszczali swoje smoki, włącznie z ich, niedawno wyklutymi, pisklakami. Kilka miesięcy w przyszłość Zbliżała się Wielka Uroczystość. Z tej oto okazji Pyskacz malował owce. - Już 5 pomalowanych! Maruda, podaj proszę farbę. Smok ani drgnął. - Nie to nie, paskudny, gadzi leniu. Poczekaj, jeszcze przyjdzie koza do woza. Malowanie trwało nadal. - Zamiast Stoicka możemy dać Valkę - mówił Eret. - Ja jestem za - powiedział Sączyślin. Gothi również była za. - I jak Valko, zgadzasz się? - powiedział, z nadzieją w głosie Eret. - Zgoda. Zgadzam się. - No to mamy komplet! - Zawołał Pyskacz, cała debata odbywała się wjego kuźni, podczas gdy on, wzamian za tytuł największego śmierdziela w wiosce, musiał zajmować się owcami. Ta uroczystość tego wymagała. Tymczasem jeźdźcy zajmowali się resztą. - Każdy namalował? - Tak - krzyknęła ekipa chórem odpowiedzieć Czkawce. - Nie pomyliliście nic? - Nie! - W tym roku będzie efektownie! - No i można jeszcze podpalić siedziska ludzi! - zachwycał się Mieczyk. Cała drużyna popatrzyła na niego ze wzrokiem "O czym ty chrzanisz koleś! Twoje durne pomysły zachowaj dla siebie". - Oj brat, ty to jesteś niezbyt mądry. To są ludzie. A co jakby ciebie ktoś podpalił? Szpadka odrobinę zmądrzała i mniej szpanowała "pomysłami". - No to za ile dni odbędą się? - Dokładnie już za 2 dni! - powiedział Czkawka - Dlatego idźcie już, samo się nie pomaluje. Astrid wybrała, jak zwykle, pomarańcz i niebieski. Tak samo jak reszta ekipy, została przy dotychczasowych kolorach. Astrid podeszła do kuźni Pyskacza. - Skończyłeś już? - Ja? Zostały mi jeszcze trzy sztuki. - Pamiętaj, wszystko ma być gotowe. To za 2 dni! - O Odynie! Za dwa dni? Dobrze, że się nie położyłem spać. Miałem dokończyć jutro. Astrid zrobiła coś w stylu "facepalm". Potem poszła dokończyć malowanie i położyła się spać. Następnego dnia przygotowano miejsca dla ludzi. Sprawdzono również, czy wszystko dobrze działa. Działało, inaczej pyskacz musiałby naprawiać. Taka jego rola. tak! Wyścig trwa. Jeźdźcy pędzą jak szaleni. Publiczność dosłownie kruszy skały emocjami! Sędziowie czekają cierpliwie na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Wygrywa Czkawka. Później Astrid, natomiast ostatnie miejsce na podium zajmują bliźniaki. Nadchodzi moment, na który czekał każdy sędzia, każdy jeździec i każdy widz tego spotkania! Moment, który przeważy szalę. Już nic nie będzie wtedy wątpliwe. - Bob! - woła Valka - Pyskacz! - woła Sączyślin. Dźwięk olbrzymiego, wręcz przeogromnego, rogu, rozbrzmiewa na całym Berk, w każdym zakątku. - Ostatnie okrążenie - myśli Astrid. - Musimy wygrać - myśli Czkawka. Każdy wie, że to jedyna szansa. - Uwaga! Czarnulka! I z katapulty zostaje wystrzelona czarna jak Nocna Furia owca. Zwierze wpada wprost w ręce Szpadki. Astrid podlatuje i już ma owcę w garściach! Niestety, thumb|300px Czkawka wyrwał ją sprzed nosa. Oczywiście zdążył wrzucić zdobycz do kosza, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła mrugnąć. - Wygrywa... Czkawka! - okrzykuje Valka. Zwycięzca wygrywa... chwałę widzów i immunitet, nie można robić mu kawałów ani żadnych przykrości przez tydzień. Widzowie, na których widoczna była czerwona barwa, nie posiadali się z zachwytu. Każdy jeździec ma bowiem zawsze te same barwy. -Widzisz Mordko?- powiedział Czkawka kontynuujmy Nadcgodził koniec kwietnia... Od tego czasu długo nie będzie świąt. Ostatnie wydzarzenie to wyścigi... Z tym problemem Astrid udaje się do Czkawki. - Nowe święto? - Tak! Na cześć czegoś... Na cześć Nanny! Bogini wiosny dobra i piękna. thumb|300px - Dobre. Tylko jak się będzie nazywać? - Święto Końca Wiosny. - Masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły? - Kurczaczki i zajączki! - Co? - No to. Są ładne, dobre i przeuroczee! - Tylko czy to się uda... -Przekonajmy się! Obejdę domy, opowiem o przedsięwzięciu... Może się zgodzą. - Dobra, ja pomówię z mamą. A więc dowiedzmy się o dalszym przebiegu zdarzeń... Na jej cześć Astrid obeszła wszystkie domy. Większość ludzi była za, to ich ulubiona bogini, natomiast żadnego święta. O umówionej porze Astrid stanęła na plaży. Wkrótce dołączył do niej Czkawka. - I co? - Ludzie się zgadzają. A co z twoją mamą? - Zgodziła się... -Kiedy? - Za tydzień, tj. 28 dnia, czwartego miesiąca roku. - Dobra! Swoją drogą ten kalendarz od Rzymian jest całkiem... LUDZIE Czkawka zebrał ludzi na plaży wioski. - Słuchajcie! Na cześć bogini Nanny! - A znaki, jakieś charakterystyczne... coś? - zapytała jakaś kobieta z tłumu. - Kurczaczki (pisklęta) i króliki! - Ale na Berk królików nie ma! - krzyknął Pyskacz. - Ale będą! Osobiście się tym zajmę - powiedziała nagle niezauważona przez nikogo... Heathera. - Heathera? - zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka. - Tak, Astrid opowiedziała mi o wszystkim. A ja mam czas i będę chodować króliczki! - No dobrze. Wszystko kolorowo, ładnie i fajnie. Ale jak to ma wyglądać, co? Co z tymi zającami i kurczakami będziemy robić. Słuchamy geniuszu - powiedział Gruby. - Yyyy... Ja... - stękał i jęczał Czkawka. - A zatem, każdy kto nie chce mieć smoka, w ten dzień weźmie króliczka i będzie się nim opoiekował! A jeśli się zdecyduje, zostawi go na zawsze. Heathera otworzy centrum "przyarnij zajączka zamiast smoczka". - Hm... Interesujące! - powiedziała Phelgma. Niektórzy na Berk nie mieli smoków i nie chcieli mieć. - Kontynuując o święcie - mówiła Astrid - Każdy ma obowiązek przez ten jeden dzień zająć się króliczkiem, a przynajmniej ci, dla których starczy! A w kolejce na początku ci bez smoków. A kurczaczki? To będzie symbol naszego święta! Na cześć Nanny! Ludzie zaczęli wiwatować na cześć Astrid. Wzięli ją na ręce i zanieśli do jej domu. Czkawka nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. O niczym nie wiedział ani nic nie wymyślił. A chciał z pewnością, by to jego noszono. Heathera zamówiła króliczki u Johanna... Czytajcie dalej C.D święta Niedługo Johann przywiózł króliki. Były tylko 4 - na początek.thumb|180px - Ale co te biedaki będą jadły? - Heathera zapytała Astrid. - Hm... Pleśniak opuścił wyspę? - No tak, wiadomo. - Ma pole kapusty! - Genialne Astrid! Sprawdź jego spiżarnie. Astrid udała się do zaniedbanej chaty Pleśniaka. W spiżarni było mnóstwo kapusty. Na polach rosła, wystarczyło tylko, że Astrid zajęła się wyrywaniem chwastów. Potem udała się do Heathery. - Jest tam kapusta. Nasiona, w spiżarni i na polach! - Świetnie. Jeszcze mogę cię poprosić o 4 główki tej kapusty? Te maleństwa są głodne... - Dobrze. Chwilę później Astrid wróciła z kapustą. Zobaczyła jakąś dziwną kartkę w ręce Heathery. - Co to za kartka? Heathera uniosła rękę z kartką. - To jest... Hm... Jakby ci to powiedzieć... To jest... Spis... Spis... Tego co jedzą króliki. Czy Pleśniak miał marchewkę? - Raz tylko posadził. - No to będę musiała się zająć i jedzeniem i królikami. Strumieniem także... - Nie za wiele dla ciebie? - Nie... - A co z kurczaczkami? - Mam coś przygotowanego. Już ci mówię... - No... - Otóż, zarobiłam coś takiego - pokazała Heatherze kartkę. - Jak się to nazywa? - Wymyśliłam taką nazwę "plakat", tu jest symbol naszego święta - kurczaczek i dokładna data święta. Będzie ono trwać 2 dni - do końca czwartego miesiąca roku. - Genialne! - Zrobiłam tych plakatów więcej i potrzebuję pomocy. - Mam je porozwieszać? - Tak. - Wiesz nie mogę. Muszę zająć się królikami. Ale Czkawka jest chyba chwilowo bezrobotny. - Nie, nie będę go prosić o pomoc. Chyba gniewa się za tamto. Wezmę... Valkę! - To leć! Astrid pobiegła, wkrótce znalazła się przed domem rodzinnym Czkawki. Valka się zgodziła. Do zmierzchu wszystkie plakaty były rozwieszone - nie pisało na nich dużo. Informowały tylko o dacie i czasie trwania święta. Było tam też o królikach. święta, święta i po świętach Minęły 3 dni od świąta. Wszystko wypadło doskonale! Nikt nie adoptował królika - są tylko 4 a musi ich być więcej. Na te 2 dni Heathera była wolna od zajączków. Zajmowała się marchewką i kapustą. Czkawka nadal miał małą uraze do Astrid. Tak to już bywa, gdy ktoś nieoczekiwanie podważa twój autorytet i odnosi sukces. Czkawka zwierzył się Astrid ze wszystkiego co mu leżało na sercu. A w ramach odpowiedzi usłyszał jej serdeczny śmiech i "ty głuptasie!". Sam się rozweselił - w żadnym wypadku nie zraniły ani nie obraziły go te słowa. Zajęcia w akademi odbywały się 2 razy w tygodniu. Teraz wielki wódz nie miał na nie czasu! Każdy latał na własną rękę. Chociaż codziennie ktoś musiał patrolować teren. Heathera nigdy nie uczestniczyła na zajęciach i to się nie zmieniło. Teraz tym bardziej, gdy w grę wchodziły pupile i opieka nad gromadką. Miała czas dla Strumienia i Astrid, ale ta przeznaczała codziennie 2 godziny na pomoc w hodowli. Mieszkańcy wspaniale bawili się podczas świąt i ciepło je przyjęli. Odtąd uznali je za swoją dożywotnią tradycję; zawsze w tym samym dniu, zawsze w tym samym miesiącu. zakończenie Życie na Berk toczyło się dalej. Chociaż wszyscy byli bardzo zabiegani, znaleźli czas na każde święto, nawet na smocze wyścigi! Chociaż doszło kilka zmian, wszystko było po staremu. Adopcja królików nie wypaliła, ale Heathera przyjęła za swój obowiązek opiekę nad nimi. Astrid i Czkawka byli szczęśliwą parą. Nie myśleli o ślubie teraz, choć chcięli aby się odbył. I kiedyś tak będzie! Mają jeszcze czas... Są młodzi i żądni przygód. Kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy oboje podejmią tą najważniejszą decyzję. I będą z pewnością równie szczęśliwi co teraz. Co do losów ekipy - nie są one pewne. Każdy dopisze swoją historię sam. Szczęśliwi, co roku te same święta. Już żadnych nowych. Owce, jaki i inne takie, lasy, dzikie zwierzęta i... przede wszystkim... smoki! To ich życie! Każdy dzień przynosi nowe przygody. I zawsze tak będzie. To wszystko co tu jest opisane; od pierwszego zdania, do ostatniego słowa to ich życie. To Berk. Życie na Berk. 'K.O.N.I.E.C''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania